This invention relates to flower pots, and, more particularly, to a hanging flower pot which is provided with a hanger which adapts a plurality of flower pots to be hung in a vertical line and a drip tube which directs the dripping of water from the flower pot.
Flower pots or planters, particularly flower pots or planters which are intended to be hung from a hook or other support, are often provided with an opening in the bottom so that when the plant is watered, excess water can drip from the opening rather than pooling at the bottom of the pot. However, water which flows through the opening frequently runs along the bottom of the pot and drips from the outer edge of the pot, particularly when the pot is not hanging precisely level. If a pan or other collector is placed below the opening to catch the water, water might miss the pan if the water drips from the outer edge of the pot.
Some pots may be provided with a saucer bottom or rim into which the water can flow. However, if such a pot is not hanging level, water might spill over the side of the saucer.
It may be desirable to hang two or more flower pots in a generally vertical line. For example, a plurality of hanging planters provide a flexibility in plant arrangement as well as saving space and watering time. Flower pots made in accordance with the invention include a hanger so that a plurality of pots can be hung vertically. The flower pot is also provided with a drip tube in the bottom wall which directs the dripping of excess water when the pots are watered. The drip tube includes a lower edge which projects below the adjacent portion of the bottom wall, and water which runs down the drip tube will drip from the lower edge rather than run out to the outer edge of the pot. If a plurality of pots are hung vertically, a hanger rod extending across the drip tube of a pot can be used to support the lower pots, and water will drip downwardly from the drip tube of each pot to the next pot. The pots can be supported by hangers which are secured within the lower pot or which are provided with upwardly curved drip portions so that any water running down the rods will drip from the drip portion into the next pot.